Slitheen Family
The Slitheen Family (sometimes known in plural as both the Slitheen and the Slitheens), also called the Slikeen Family (sometimes known in plural as both the Slikeen and the Slikeens), were a criminal clan from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius. They feature in Doctor Who and it's spin-off The Sarah Jane Adventures. History The Passameer-Day branch of the family led by Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen attempted to make money out of the Earth in 2006, when they infilrated the British government (though one male member named Sip Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen took the disguise of a policeman called Strickland) and faked an alien invasion, in which they would detonate nuclear bombs and turn the whole planet into a radiation cluster, they would then use the malten slack and sell it to every cheap budget starliner and spaceship in the galaxy. They were killed when Mickey Smith blows up 10 Downing Street with a missle. A female member of the clan Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen survived and returned as mayor of Cardiff, she planned to open the rift there and blow up Earth, So she could use a machine called an extrapolator to surf the shockwave to another planet and find any surviving members of her family. She was thwarted by the Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler. Then in 2008 another branch of the family led by Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen planned to avenge the Passameer-Days by placing transducers around Earth to absorb the Sun's energy in order to destroy Earth but this plan failed and some of the Slitheen died including Glune (who died after being dosed in vinegar) and his brother Kist. Sometime later, Kist's son Korst was revealed to have survived and planned to get revenge with the help of two other Slitheen named Dax and Bloorm. The three Slitheen joined forces with an Xylok (Sarah Jane's computer Mr. Smith). But after discovering Mr. Smith's true intentions, Korst, Dax and Bloorm joined forces with Sarah Jane and learned that Mr. Smith planned to crash the Moon into Earth to free his fellow Xylok. After Sarah Jane puts a virus into Mr. Smith to forget his plans and gives him a new purpose to safeguard Earth, the three Slitheen leave Earth in peace. It has been revealed that some Slitheen members mingled with members of another Raxacoricofallapatorian family called the Blathereen to create Slitheen-Blathereen, two of them called Leef and Tree appear in The Sarah Jane Adventures episode The Gift. Species and Homeworld The Slitheen were Raxacoricofallapatorians from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, in the Raxus prime System. Raxacoricofallapatorians were 8-9ft and were made of living calcium, therefore can be destoryed by acetic acid. They have long forearms and at the end of each claw protruded 3 long talons (females could fire poison darts from them) which possesed great strength. They are very fast, and it has been referenced that they have the most acute smell in the galaxy and can smell prey away for miles. They also possess telepathy, if your prey to these deadly creatures then your dead, they have large eyes to see through the blizzards on Raxacoricofallapatorius, so smoke bombs wont work, and they have super strength and could easily kill victims by strangulation , their long and strong arms are used for swimming in the oceans of their homeplanet. Raxacoricofallapatorius is home to other races and species aswell: Blathereen, Rackateen, Raxweed, bartle trees and other animals, the planet is very blizzardy and has sandstorms and great cities, with governments and police, it has great buildings and skyscrapers reaching the sky. Raxacoricofallapatorius is among the planets in the Federation of Planets, and the Judoon (rhino headed aliens, who worked as Intergalactic police) were after the esteemed criminals the Slitheen. It also known that Slitheen members are trained to hunt and kill when they are young children. As in the Doctor Who episode Boom Town a female member Blon Fel-Fotch Pasameer-Day Slitheen revealed to the Doctor that she went on her first hunt when she was thirteen whilst in The Sarah Jane Adventures episode Revenge of the Slitheen features a twelve year old male member called Korst appears in a later episode called The Lost Boy. Technology The Slitheen used slipscreen compresion fields, to squeeze into human body suits, they looked like metal collars, with colours embedded in the centre.They also used a spaceship, which they 'parked' in the river Thames, the organisation U.N.I.T found a 'space pig' on the ship which was a normal Earth pig with technology wired in it's head which made it stand on two legs, and it mutated while on the Slitheen ship. References *An arm of a Slitheen could be seen in the episode "Dalek" in Henry Van Stattens museum. *A Slitheen is seen in an alien bar on the planet Zog, in "The End of Time: Part 2". A Judoon is seen suspiciously eyeing the slitheen. *Mark bumps into a Slitheen while on Holiday to Monaco. he chokes Ice tea all over him, and the Slitheen starts having a go at him. *They are also part of the Alliance of the Doctor's enemies that trapped him in the Pandorica. *They are among the many of the Doctor's enemies over Trenzalore in "Time of the Doctor". Gallery The Slikeen Family.jpg|The Pasameer-Day Slitheen family in 10 Downing Street Slitheen Family.jpg Slikeen Family.jpg The Slitheens.JPG|Kist and Korst Slitheen The Slikeens.JPG Slitheens.JPG|Leef and Tree Slitheen-Blathereen Slitheen.jpg Slikeen.jpg|Korst Slitheen The Slitheen.JPG The Slikeen.JPG Category:Evil Families Category:Aliens Category:Creature Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Organization Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Monsters Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Hunters Category:Poisoner Category:Clawed Villains Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fame-Seekers